


Parting Shot

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Franada - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing personal, he reminded himself.  Nothing personal at all.</p><p>Even if he did know that the man’s name was Francis Bonnefoy.</p><p>[Originally posted to Tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Shot

It was nothing personal, he reminded himself.  Nothing personal at all.

Even if he did know that the man’s name was Francis Bonnefoy.

It was a clean shot, a confirmed kill, one with both visual and physical proof.  The man was now just another number on Matthew’s record, so there was no sense in continuing to think about him.

But, after all, it was rare that he happened to meet a target in a situation that wasn’t the battlefield.

He had gone to a bar dressed in plain clothes to grab a beer and unwind.  (Not too much, though, he needed his senses for tomorrow.)  After sitting at the counter, he glanced to his left and saw a man with a ponytail of blond hair talking to a woman who was blushing and laughing.  She didn’t stay for long, though - she shook her head and slid off her stool, still giggling.

The man sighed, turned to him, and said, “I had been doing so well until that point.  Can’t win them all, I suppose.”

After that, introductions were made.  Thanks to his accent, Francis Bonnefoy had changed his name from Matthew to  _Matthieu_.  Even so, there was something he liked about the way his name came from the other man’s mouth.

He didn’t remember what they had talked about.  Relationships had probably come up, though.  Francis spoke around it, but implied that he was equally interested in men as he was in women, and  _Matthieu_  was quite the catch.  He might have taken him up on the offer, too, had it not been for the fact that he needed to run a mission the next day.

What had happened in between the time he left the bar to return to his company and when he found himself in the field was unimportant.  What did matter was the fact that he had Bonnefoy in the scope of his sniper rifle, and for a second, he wondered if he could (should) ignore him.

His finger pulled the trigger, and the rifle recoiled into his shoulder.

It was nothing personal, he reminded himself.  He sipped at a can of cheap beer and looked at the stars.  Nothing personal at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog this story on Tumblr, click this link: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/80241180105/kill-me


End file.
